The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an easily assembled electronic device.
FIGS. 1a and 1b show flexible printed circuit boards 10 and 20 utilized in a conventional flat panel display. As shown in FIG. 1a, flexible printed circuit board 10 is coupled to panel 1, and comprises a positioning hole 11, a flow-stopping opening 12 and connection portions 13. As shown in FIG. 1b, flexible printed circuit board 20 is partially disposed in backlight module 2, and comprises a positioning hole 21, light emitting diodes (LEDs) 22 and connection portions 23.
With reference to FIG. 2a, during assembly of a conventional flat panel display, positioning hole 11 overlaps positioning hole 21, and connection portions 13 overlap connection portions 23. FIG. 2b shows the detailed structure of portion A of FIG. 2a, wherein when the flexible printed circuit board 10 is connected to flexible printed circuit board 20, a positioning structure 31 passes through positioning hole 11 and positioning hole 21 to prevent misalignment between connection portions 13 and connection portions 23. Next, connection portions 13 are soldered to connection portions 23 by hot bar soldering, utilizing solder 30 and heater 33. Thus, flexible printed circuit board 10 is connected to flexible printed circuit board 20.
With reference to FIG. 3a, however, flexible printed circuit boards 10 and 20 are positioned by positioning structure 31 only, they may pivot and be misaligned in the direction shown by the arrow in FIG. 3a, causing the soldering to fail.
FIG. 3b shows flexible printed circuit boards 10 and 20 of another conventional flat panel display, wherein flexible printed circuit board 10 further comprises a positioning hole 14, and flexible printed circuit board 20 further comprises a positioning hole 24 allowing the positioning structure 32 to pass therethrough. The misalignment between flexible printed circuit boards 10 and 20 is therefore prevented. Out of tolerance positioning holes 14 and 24, however, become misaligned preventing positioning structure 32 from quickly passing therethrough, increasing soldering time, and decreasing manufacturing speed.